My Feelings
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: (InuKag One-Shot) 'I knew I had just alleviated the pain he had always carried deep within his soul. I knew that from that moment on, neither of us need ever be lonely again.'


**_Okay, this is a little different from what I usually write because it takes place in Inu Yasha's time like in the show. I will let you know that I only plan this to be a one-shot, no more. But I think it's sweet. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Kagome._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_My Feelings_**

I looked down at the floor and started to cry, why was he doing this to me? I had done my best to let him do as he wished but he was always going back to her, to Kikyo.

Suddenly I felt a clawed finger under my chin; it pulled my face up to reveal my tears to their cause. "Kagome." Inuyasha said sadly. He used his other clawed hand to brush away my tears. His claws then traced the outline of my face as he looked down at me. He seemed to be memorizing my features. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He said softly and he retracted his hand from my face. I missed its warmth already.

"Why?" My voice was timid, even to my own ears. Why was I acting like this? What power did he have over me to make me behave like this?

I watched the emotions play across his handsome face, the face that was so dear to my heart. Finally he looked at me again and said, "I don't know. I thought I owed her something. I thought...I should have died with her, Kagome." His voice was agonized; it tore at my heart to hear his strong voice crack like fine porcelain. Hadn't we already had this conversation?

I reached out and cupped his face in my hands tenderly, "Inuyasha. If you had died with her, how would I ever have met you?" He looked deeply into my eyes. He looked hopeful. This was something that had obviously never occurred to him, I could see it in his unusually expression. I smiled at him, "I am glad you didn't die with Kikyo. She should have trusted you more." I knew that was the wrong thing to say before it left my lips, but I couldn't have stopped it if I had wanted to, which I didn't. I couldn't let it stand any more, so I might as well tell him my feeling on the matter.

He looked at me in confusion, "But Naraku...?" He wasn't mad at me?! I couldn't believe it.

"Naraku may have taken your form, but she should have been able to see past it if she was as great a priestess as everyone tells me she was. She should have known you better; she should have trusted you more... the way I trust you." I spoke the last part very softly, but I knew he had heard me with those amazing, cute dog ears.

He looked thoughtful, "You trust me that much Kagome?" He asked hesitantly.

I couldn't help but smile at him, and then I surprised him by wrapping my arms around him in a tight bear hug. After his initial shock he returned the hug hesitantly. "Of course I trust you, Inuyasha. I love you." It was out before I could stop it, my eyes widened and I gasped softly. I hadn?t meant to tell him that!

I felt him stiffen in my embrace, "What?" He said softly, so softly I had to strain to hear.

I pulled away from him and looked at him with a bravery and courage that I definitely did not feel, "I said I love you." He looked shocked.

I had known I loved him for a long while now. I also knew that he still loved Kikyo dearly and that had convinced me to keep it my secret. To love him from afar. I had not even told Sango, though I strongly suspected that she and her little monk already knew.

He looked at me intently and I forced myself to meet his gaze, "Why?" He asked.

I had not expected that response from him, if anything I thought he would blow up at me again or go into a depression and run off. "Do I need a reason?" I asked, hoping that he would tell me no, but he nodded and I sighed deeply. I was not looking forward to trying to explain. "I'm not sure. I guess it's because you?re willing to protect me with your life and you never leave me, even when you?re angry with me. You never get extremely angry when I ... You know...you. You would never hurt me, at least not intentionally, and you?re like a big brother to Shippo." He made a face and I had to giggle. He was so cute, especially when he acted like that. "Inuyasha, love isn't something you can define, or give reason to. It just is."

He looked at me for a long time, and I must admit it started to make me extremely uneasy, as he tried to understand and sort out his own feelings. I suddenly realized what he was doing and hurried to assure him, "Inuyasha, I know you don't love me...not after Kikyo. No matter how much I love you, I can't be a replacement. I just can't!" I knew I was close to crying. I brushed them away angrily; I didn't want him to see me like this.

It was a loosing battle, especially when Inuyasha gathered me against him when he saw my tears, "Kagome, you will never be a replacement. Never."

I cried into his chest and he stoked my hair, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean for this to happen." I choked out past a lump in my throat, "I wasn't going to burden you with my feelings for you."

He clutched me closer to his heart, "Don't apologize Kagome...It's not your fault. I'm to blame for your misery, I knew how I felt for you and I pushed it away, afraid." I looked up into his honest face, what was he saying? "Besides, now that you've said it to me, I won't have to worry about that stupid wolf claiming you right under my nose!" I had to laugh at the tone of his voice.

Soon my laughter dissolved into more tears, "Inuyasha." I said softly, I just couldn't bring myself to ask him that question that my heart was dying to know the answer to.

He seemed to know about my turmoil and lifted my face to his with his claws once more; his eyes brushed over my face and settled on my eyes, "Kagome, I love you more deeply than I have ever loved anyone. I never want you to doubt it, not ever." His eyes were so serious and I felt more tears well in my eyes.

Was it my imagination, or what he leaning down towards me? He was! He was going to kiss me! His lips were a breath away from mine when he paused. I could feel his hot breath dust my lips and I shivered, then he whispered a question against my lips, "Kagome, my love, will you do me the honor of being my mate? Say yes and I will be the happiest man alive."

My mind screamed "YES!" But my voice seemed to have vanished along with my breath. "Yes." I managed to whisper, tears spilling from my eyes. He sealed it with two kisses. The first was sweet, tender, hesitant, filled with all his love. The second was full of passion, of life, of promise. I knew I had just alleviated the pain he had always carried deep within his soul. I knew that from that moment on, neither of us need ever be lonely again.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed that, I sure did like writing it...though now I have a sore neck...(hehe) Even if this is a one-shot, I still expect some reviews...at least tell me what you think._**


End file.
